cymrufandomcom-20200214-history
Making of Jevon
Meeting the Bleidd-ddyn In 1838, Indrus and his retainers were dealing with a human rebellion in northern Gwent when they came upon a pack of Bleidd-ddyn who had likewise been fighting humans, but turned their attention to the blood-drinkers. The werewolves fought like beserkers and only vastly superior numbers and the feycrafted weapons that the prince and his knights had turned the tide; they killed the pack and Indrus ordered them stripped and their bodies burned. He kept the bronze jewelry they'd worn. Later, when they descended upon the human villagers, they found a youth in the local village on church ground, chained and wearing similar jewelry. He'd been tortured but Indrus watched as the wounds began to heal. Impulsively, Indrus began to feed, curious. His knights fell in with him- and they ravaged him somewhat by accident. Realizing what he'd just done, Indrus cursed at his men and beat them off, watching breathlessly to see if the changer would heal. He didn't. The Claiming of Jevon Just as impulsively as before, Indrus fed some of his blood to him, breathing into him. The wounds started to heal and before he could draw back, the boy lunged and bit his own throat. He completed the Kiss, feeding the boy from the villagers. The boy consumed copious amounts of blood and ate the flesh as well but then back to choke and vomit it up. With his knights to guard them, Indrus took the boy into one of the bigger houses and patiently spent hours feeding him blood, drinking from him and having more brought. It was the longest, most difficult making he'd done and his knights brought him livestock which he got his new progeny to drink from, warm. He only rejected cold human blood. Indrus learned that the boy was named Jevon and he was nineteen, older than he looked. The boy's memories were hazy and Indrus instinctively encouraged that, continuing to exchange blood and build the concordance between them until it drove away from Jevon any memory of anything that had been part of his life before Indrus. The prince spent a week doing nothing but drinking from his new progeny and artfully dominating him with sex and mind control. More of his Fyddin Waed were called in from Newport to deal with the humans while he focussed on this. The Treaty of Souls For ten years, Indrus kept his new, shy but adoring progeny close to his side. Then he was called on by Diagnaeuw and Beli Mawr to attend the Concolation in London. Faced with the choice between leaving Jevon behind or presenting him to the elder, he took him to London. Diangeuaw recognized what he was right away but told Indrus that Devon was merely wolf-blooded; a human born into the Bleidd-ddyn who had not yet had his Rite of Initiation that would complete the transformative process. The Bleidd-ddyn would destroy Jevon on sight and The Ancient could not predict what the long term effects would be on either of them, him for drinking so deeply of his progeny or the Kiss upon Jevon. Jevon was acknowledged and added to the Llyfr Gwaed - the new registry of The Elite of Blood which separated them from the lesser "soldier-class" vampires that now served them. Diagnaeuw warned Indrus to make no further children and to embrace the new Laws of Blood, to live them by example and Indrus fervently agreed to this. In fact, in all other ways he'd already zealous practiced and enforced them and only did this more so following the matter.